A bond with the other Winchester
by MishaIsMyAngel
Summary: Dean has disappeared; Sam and Cas team up to find and kill what ever did it and save him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

It's late in the afternoon when Sam finally awakens from his long sleep, longer than he's slept for many, many years. He walks over to the small kitchen area in his and Dean's hotel room and makes a cup of coffee to wake himself up a bit. It's cold outside from what he can see out the misty window, the snow is falling down relentlessly and it's not likely that it will stop any time soon. Sam turns his head towards his brother's empty bed; he's probably out getting food or something, maybe he's gone to see Cas, even. Ignoring the fact that Dean hasn't come back since yesterday evening, he turns back as the water has already boiled. After making the coffee and drinking it while looking for information on the case they're working on at the moment, Sam gets ready to go interview some of the surviving victims. He gets the fake FBI badge out of Dean's bag and puts on a business suit to look more professional, more like an agent than a wandering hunter. It's freezing cold outside when he finally emerges from the room, but that doesn't stop him from noticing that the Impala is still parked on the same spot where Dean left it yesterday. That's never a good sign when it comes to him, he'd never leave Baby alone in this weather. He takes his phone out of his suit pocket and quickly dials his brother's number, hoping that he would answer it and erase his worry, but that doesn't happen. Instead of hearing Dean's annoyed voice, Sam is greeted by a recording of it that tells him to leave his name, number and nightmare after the beep, which makes the situation more worrying. He then decides to call for Castiel, expecting that he would know something, anything, about Dean's whereabouts.

"Castiel..."-he says in a rather shaky tone, probably because it's very cold and the only thing remotely heat-preserving is his thin suit jacket,- I need your help, so could you please get down here? It's about Dean."

A familiar wing-waving noise makes Sam jump up full of hope and he's greeted by a worried expression on Cas' angelic face.

"You said there was something wrong with Dean?"- he asks, looking Sam straight in the eyes in order to find out something more, but all he sees is panic.

"I need your help to find him, he didn't come back last night."

They share a moment of silence. both trying to come up with a good idea about what to do next. They're both thinking the same thing, _What if he's just with some girl and hasn't woken up yet? What if he just got really drunk and is currently too hung over to answer his phone or find his way back to the hotel?_ , but neither of the two want to admit that something else could be at work.

"I'll look around town."- Cas says after a minute; he has this ability to look around a certain area without actually going anywhere, which is really useful for any given situation, but Sam can't help but look away when his eyes go into the back of his head and he starts mouthing unrelated sentences, it looks too creepy.

"Anything?"- he asks impatiently after a couple of minutes, still too grossed out to look at Cas.

"He's definitely not in town at the moment, but i sense that he was a couple of hours ago. He didn't go on his own, that's for sure."

"Okay... We should start there then, if he only has a couple of hours ahead of us, we just have to figure out where he could have gone in that time, right?"

"We don't even know what took your brother, Sam. He could be halfway across the world by now, depending on what it was."

"Well then we'll find that out first, Cas. We can't just wait for him to come back on his own, if he can."

They look at each other, both unaware of the fact that someone is watching them from afar, listening in on their conversation and following their every movement. It's a low-ranking demon, but more important is who he's working for, who he's gathering the information for; someone who is very high up in the demonic food chain and is ready for revenge over the brothers and their angelic friend.


	2. Chapter 2

After their conversation, Sam and Cas decided to look around the parking-lot and hotel to see if there was anything, any clue, that could give them some insight on Dean's disappearance. They found some sulphur on the ground next to the Impala, which was what lead them to believe that a demon is involved, but then they found a hex bag in the trunk of the car, which was a sign that a witch is to blame. All of this made the two even more confused than they were before they found the clues, so they decided to go to the library.

They're currently looking through some old books in the town history section of the rather large building downtown. What Sam is focusing on are recent missing person reports and unexplainable crimes that are yet to be solved, which could shed some light on the mysterious case of his brother's sudden departure. Cas, however, is scanning the entire library in search of anything that seems remotely like a demon or witch attack dating back at least a hundred years, which is taking longer than either of them expected due to the library's abundance of books and sealed documents. He's standing next so Sam, while this one is going through a box of old court cases that haven't been solved yet, or that were discharged due to lack of evidence or suspects. Most of them are petty crimes, but some of the more interesting ones are those of interest to him, the unsolved murders and kidnappings dating back to the seventy's.

"I found something."- says Cas suddenly, after a couple minutes of silence that were spent looking through the sealed archives,-"It's a streak of kidnappings from the last decade."

Sam looks up in surprise, putting away one of the documents and letting the dust rise from the non-opened ones.

"And?"- asks Sam impatiently, hoping that it would snap Cas out of the unconscious-like state he's in.

He looks back at Sam, obviously stopping the search for a minute or two, just enough time to explain what he's gathered in more detail.

"It started happening in 2002. First, a college senior was taken while walking back to her dormitory, then a professor in the same school, just a week after. They took it as a serial-kidnapper, but they never caught the guy. The disappearances started happening in 2004. , when a mother and her 17 year-old son were taken while driving to the grocery store. Everyone has given up hope of finding them alive, but the records are still sealed. The car was still warm, but they were no where to be found. In 2005. , a group of three men was taken outside one of the bars near here, but there were no leads, so the case is still open in the archive. The streak stopped, but resurfaced in 2009. when an elderly couple was taken from a nursing home and never seen again. I suppose it was all the work of one individual, but we'll have to look into the cases to be sure."- Cas explains all in one breath, not taking his eyes off Sam for a second while doing so. He inhales deeply and goes back to his stiff, normal self in just a few moments.

Sam, however, is completely confused and a million questions are forming in his head. How could these cases be connected if the victims are so random? What could have taken all of those people and, more importantly, why would something or someone take them?

"Well, it's the best lead we've got so far."- he says after reexamining the situation. They really have nothing to go on except for what Cas managed to find, unless they count a couple unsolved murders, which really doesn't seem like a good direction to go in.

"What now?"- Cas asks seriously, looking away from Sam and at something in the distance.

"We go interview the families and witnesses, then we meet back at the hotel."- he answers mechanically, but then he remembers that Cas isn't used to the job and that people skills aren't his strong spots,-"Or we could go together, maybe that will be easier."

"We should go to the bar first, it's closest and has the most victims of all the locations."- Cas suggests.

They stand up and pack the files before rushing back out, heading to the bar where the three men were taken, in search of possible witnesses or workers who were there at the time and can provide them with information on the men.


End file.
